The Evil Chaos Emeralds Original
by Joe97
Summary: Eggman invents a set of chaos emeralds that feed off of pure evil. This is the original version. Read and Review please.
1. Eggman's New Plan

Hello everyone. This was the first fan fiction story I have ever written and I decided to repost it for old time's sake. Like the title implies, this is the original version as it was written back in 2003. I intend to do an improved version sometime in the near future. So from here on out, all the content is as it was back when I first wrote it. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Eggman's New Plan

We join Eggman who has arrived at his base after Sonic Advance 2. "Curse that Sonic! He's always ruining my plans! Just because he has those chaos emeralds he… that's it! I'll invent new chaos emeralds, ones that feed off pure evil! They'll be twice as strong as normal. Sonic won't stand a chance." Eggman laughs an evil laugh that echoes as we zoom away from his base. We now join Sonic in Station Square heading for Casinopolis to play a little pinball.

"Hey, Sonic!" says a familiar voice. Sonic cringes. "Please don't let it be Amy" he says to himself. Sonic turns around, and opens his eyes. "Oh, no." "What's the matter, Sonic? Aren't you glad to see me?" "Well, I, uh…" "You're so mean! You don't love me!" "Don't say that Amy, I…" "You do love me! Come on, let's go to Twinkle Park. Couples get in free." "I can't, I've got business to do." "I don't care! Your gonna go on a date with me whether you like it or not!" Amy pulls out her hammer and smacks Sonic on the head. Sonic fell to the ground with dizzy swirls in his eyes. Amy grabs him by one of his quills, and begins dragging him to Twinkle Park. "I knew you'd see it my way, Sonic" says Amy happily.

As Amy and Sonic crossed the street, Tails came to a landing point near them in the Tornado 2. "Hi, Tails. GASP! What happened to your arm!" Tails had his whole right arm wrapped in bandages. "There's been trouble in Mystic Ruins. Why's Sonic lying on the ground?" "I knocked him out. We're heading for Twinkle Park." "Well, there's no time for that. I'll explain on the way, hop in," Amy put Sonic in and climbed in herself. She put his head on her lap and stroked his quills, feeling bad about knocking him out. Then, Sonic, Tails, and Amy flew off to the Mystic Ruins.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Disaster at Mystic Ruins

Chapter 2: Disaster at Mystic Ruins

We join everybody in the Tornado 2 on their way to the Mystic Ruins. "Why didn't we take the train, Tails?" "Because the railroad track was destroyed. Apparently, this was Eggman's doing. I woke up this morning from a huge racket I heard outside." (A flashback appears showing this morning.) Tails gets up out of bed and goes outside. Rubbing his eyes, Tails wonders what could make such a racket. He opens his eyes and "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Tails eyes were wide open and his jaw was as low as it could go. The entire area was in ruins! The grass was no more than ash, the trees were reduced to twigs, and the train station was nothing but rubble. The pond was still there, and the water was flowing. The Mystic Ruins themselves were still there in the untouched jungle.

"Oh, no! What happened? There's nothing but the launch pad, my workshop, and the pond still here. Huh?" Tails looked over and saw a robot that looked like one of the E-Series, and it flew up near him. "Must terminate Mystic Ruins." It lifted its gun at Tails's workshop and began charging its blast. "Nooo!" shouted Tails as he leaped at the robot, knocking him down. The blast was fired straight into the air, doing nothing. "Does not compute. New target Acquired: Tails." The robot turned its attention to Tails. Tails and the robot took fighting stances. There's gonna be a showdown!

End of Chapter 2


	3. Tails and The Robot: One on One

Chapter 3: Tails and the robot: one on one

Tails and the robot took fighting stances, preparing for battle. The robot starts off with a fury of missiles. Tails goes mid-air and fly's about, dodging all the missiles. "Current missiles inefficient. Change to homing missiles." The robot fired every homing missile it had (20). "Homing missiles launched. Chance of missile success: 94%." "Wahhhhhh!" cried Tails. The homing missiles followed Tails around and around, but no matter where Tails went, they wouldn't blow up. Tails realized that these weren't low-class missiles like the previous ones, so he began strategizing.

He flew up towards the top of one of the cliffs. In slow-motion, Tails flies up inches from the cliff, places his foot on it, and pushes himself off the cliff flying right over the missiles. The missiles were too close to the cliff to turn around, and they all crashed into the cliff, and exploded. Tails flies back and lands in the spot he was in when they took fighting stances. "Homing missiles inefficient. Switch to battle mode."

The robot lifted a few feet off the ground and began transforming. A minute or two later, the robot completed its transformation. It had cannons all over it, in every direction. It then covered itself with a shield and shot out four little towers that kept its shield up. One on top of Tails's workshop, one in the middle of the water (the water isn't that deep), one at the end of the runway for Tails's Tornado 2, and one in the train station rubble. "Prepare for battle, or be crushed." Tails revealed a watch under his glove, and pressed a button. His garage door opened and his battle machine (from Sonic Adventure 2: Battle) flew out near Tails. Tails hops in and flies a few feet off the ground. "Let's fight!" said Tails. With that, round two of this battle began.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Tails and The Robot: Midair Battle

Chapter 4: Tails and the Robot: Mid-air battle to the Finish

This air battle was quite explosive! Tails and the robot were blasting and dodging, but no outcome would come from this. Tails had thought the shield was weak enough for him to blast through, but that turned out to be a big mistake. Tails's laser bounced off the shield and flew back at him! Tails knew he wouldn't get away unharmed, but he gave it a good try. The blast just skimmed across Tails's robot, severely damaging his jet booster. "Oh, man! I'm going down!" Tails thought rapidly as he slowly floated down towards the ground. "What am I going to do! I've got a spare booster in the workshop, but how am I supposed to distract him?" Tails thought for a moment. "That's it!" shouted Tails.

He pressed a button on his machine and a stuffed chao doll flew out. The robot noticed it, and gave chase. Meanwhile, Tails landed and ran in his workshop. About a minute later, he returned with the booster. In 30 short seconds, Tails had it on and ready to go. He lifted back up into the air, just as the robot returned. He had the chao doll's head in his hand, "No Chao found, only a decoy. Resume Battle Phase."

Tails still needed to destroy those pesky towers, so he shot a squirt of oil, right in the robot's eyes. The robot used windshield wipers to wipe the oil from its eyes. Tails had about 10 seconds, and used them to target and destroy all 4 little towers. The robot finished just as Tails did.

"I have a proposition" said the robot. "Oh, what might that be?" asked Tails curiously. "Let's finish this battle with one last blast." "Fine by me" Tails replied. Tails and the robot charged up their most powerful blast. 95, 96, 97, 98, 99…the blasts were almost charged! 100! Tails's blast fired one second faster and hit the robot directly shattering him into pieces! Tails had a split second and barely dodged the robot's blast. He was almost hit directly! Tails was sent hurdling into the ground! Tails's robot hit the ground hard and Tails flew out of his machine skidding against the ground. Tails rolled onto his back and tried to get up. He winced and fell back onto the ground.

He looked over and saw that he had a huge gash on his right arm going from his wrist, all the way up to his shoulder. "Must call for help" said Tails weakly. He pressed a button on his watch and spoke into the receiver. "Help, somebody. In Mystic Ruins, badly injured, need…" Tails passed out before he could finish his sentence.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Knuckles Joins In The Mission

Chapter 5: Knuckles Joins in the Mission

Tails awoke to see Cream standing above him. "What happened?" asked Tails groggily. "I got your call for help. I found you passed out on the ground, so I brought you in. I cleaned up your arm, too." Tails looked to see his arm was indeed taken care of. "I need to go get Sonic." "But Tails, you're in no shape to be leaving!" "I have to. I need to analyze the robot's pieces and Sonic will want to take care of the villain. Besides, I'll take my plane. Sonic can't get here, because the train's out. Gather the pieces of the robot for me and put them through the analyzer." "I don't know how to work one of those, Tails." "It's simple. Put it in the analyzer and press the button. That's all." "Ok, be careful, Tails." Cream kisses Tails on the cheek. Tails blushes. "I'm off!"

Tails hops in the Tornado 2 and flies off. (The flashback ends. Forgot about that, didn't ya?) Tails, Sonic, and Amy come to a landing point near Cream, who is waving to them as they come down. "Hi, Tails. I got those parts analyzed for you." "Thanks, I'm gonna go read over them." Tails goes in his workshop and reads over the analysis. "Hey, Cream" said Amy. "What is it?" "Grab Sonic's other arm. We'll drop him in the pond, to wake him up." Cream and Amy drag Sonic down to the pond (which is shallow enough for him to not drown) and drop him in. Sonic came up coughing and sputtering. "What are you trying to do? Kill me!" "Well, since you won't go on a date with me, you should!"

Just then, Tails came running out of his workshop. "I have the results!" Everyone gathered around as Tails read them aloud. "This robot is indeed, one of Eggman's. He's made an "E-Series 2" and this is E-108. E-106 through E-110 are probably future threats to us. In the last bits of memory, it mentions Eggman's top secret plan, but there's not enough memory to determine what it is. Sonic, you should stop Eggman before this gets out of hand." "Right, but I should take help with me." "Not Tails!" cried Cream in Tails's defense. "But who else is there?" "Knuckles" said Amy. "Not that Echidna! He's tried to kill me, twice!" "But Sonic, who else will go with you?" said Tails. "Pick me!" shouted Amy. "No way! You'll get hurt!" "I don't care, I'm coming!" "Amy (Sonic was thinking about the future adventure) if you stay here, I'll go on a date with you!" Sonic covered his mouth with his hands. He couldn't believe what he just said. "Alright!" said Amy excitedly. "Fine then, I'm off!"

Sonic runs off to the Floating Island and met Knuckles. "Well, Sonic is here to steal the master emerald again." "Don't gimme that! Eggman told you a lie, and besides, I'm here because I need your help. I don't want your stinkin' emerald." "What is so important, that you need my help?" Sonic explained the situation to Knuckles. "Alright, but if the master emerald gets stolen, I'm blaming you." "No one's gonna steal your emerald, now come on!" Sonic starts running and Knuckles follows carrying a bag. "What's in the bag, Knuckles?" "It's the chaos emeralds. I figure we may need them." "Whatever you say." With that, Sonic and Knuckles run off to Eggman's base.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!

Chapter 6: Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!

We join Sonic and Knuckles outside Eggman's base. "Ok, Knuckles. How should we do this?" Knuckles pulls a map out of his bag and opens it up. "Well, Tails made a map of the base from some of the E-108's memory." "Map? What map? He didn't tell me about any map!" "He thought it would be in safer hands with me." "Yeah, right. You have pointed knuckles, you would rip it." "Sonic, this is no time for that." "Sorry." "Like I was saying, you can distract the guards as you make your way up to the roof. There, you can break through the window into the control room." "What about, you?" "I'll dig into an underground, unused sewage pipe, yuck! That will lead me straight in." "Alright, let's do this!" "Wait, before you go." Knuckles pulls the emeralds out of the bag. "Hold out your hand."

Sonic holds out his hand, and Knuckles places all seven emeralds in his hand. In a small flash of light, they vanished. "What happened?" "You absorbed them, don't worry it's not permanent. Now you can go super anytime in case things get rough." "Alright! You sure know a lot about the emeralds. I'm glad you're on our side. Now, let's go kick some butt!" They both split up and took their routes. Knuckles digs into the ground and lands in the pipe. "I can't believe Eggman didn't seal this off or anything." Meanwhile, Eggman was watching Knuckles on his monitor. "Mwah, ha, ha. So Knuckles, you think I don't know your coming? Well, your in for a big surprise. E-107, E-109, report!" E-107 and E-109 run over to Eggman. "E-107 and 109, reporting." "I've got some fun for you two. E-107, you go down into that pipe and take care of Knuckles." Eggman points to Knuckles's location on his big map. "Orders received. I will carry them out at once." E-107 runs into the basement of the base, and jumps into the pipe. He takes off using his jet booster at its maximum speed.

"E-109, go to the Mystic Ruins. Your brother, E-108, failed but you are going to finish his work." E-109 exits the base and flies off to the Mystic Ruins. "Now to wait for Sonic. He'll never beat me." Sonic was busy outside tearing Eggman's robots to shreads. "I don't know why he always makes these. They just get destroyed by me. He's got way too much spare time." Sonic made quick work of the robots and ran up a slanted wall of Eggman's base to the roof. "Let's see what the doctor has ordered" says Sonic as he breaks in through the glass. Pieces of glass hit the ground behind Sonic as he lands near Eggman. "Alright, Eggman what's this brilliant plan of yours, huh?" "Well why don't I show you."

Knuckles, meanwhile, was running down the pipe. He suddenly stopped short in his tracks. "What's that?" Knuckles looked down the pipe to see a small light. What Knuckles didn't know, was that this was E-107 was flying as fast as he can (which was pretty fast) down the pipe toward Knuckles using his jet booster. He stopped about ten feet from Knuckles. "Hmmm, another one of Eggman's corny robots." Knuckles began stretching his arms. "Oh, well. I could use a good warm-up."

End of Chapter 6


	7. Eggman Reveals The Power Of His Emeralds

Chapter 7: Eggman Reveals the Power of His Emeralds

Eggman reaches into his pocket, and pulls out the seven evil chaos emeralds. "What are those?" asks Sonic. "These are the evil chaos emeralds. Unlike the ones you have, these have two negative energies, while yours has a negative and a positive energy. Since I'm so evil, I will have twice as much power and speed as you when super!" "Well, let's put them to the test, ay?" "Fine by me." Eggman grinned as evil as he could as he used the energy from the evil emeralds to go super. When Eggman completed the power up process, he had some big changes in his appearance. His mustache was blond, half his clothes were yellow, and he had the yellow wave surrounding him like Super Sonic. "Wow! You don't look too bad when super, egg-belly. Now it's my turn." Sonic's hand glows revealing all seven chaos emeralds in him. He then goes super in a bright flash of light. "Well, Sonic. How about a classic fight in space?" "Sounds good to me" replied Sonic.

Sonic and Eggman jump up and go racing out through the window. Eggman was slightly ahead, when Sonic boosted to his maximum speed. "Sonic, you're pretty fast at 100%, but I'm a whole lot faster." Eggman boosts to his maximum speed and blasted far ahead of Sonic. He was in space way before Sonic. About 10 seconds later, Sonic reached him. "What took you so long? I thought you were the world's fastest hedgehog." "I am" replied Sonic annoyed and angry "just because you're a little faster, doesn't mean your stronger." "We'll see about that." Sonic and Eggman charge at each other like two trains about to collide! Meanwhile, Knuckles had his hands full with E-107. E-107 began firing his machine gun at Knuckles. Since Knuckles had no where to run and dodge the bullets, he began using his fists to punch the bullets away.

Knuckles was punching as fast as he possibly could, but could barely keep up with E-107's machine gun. Knuckles soon began growing tired and he made a fatal error. One bullet whizzed by and severely wounded his arm. Knuckles let out a yelp of pain and stepped back holding his arm. He took his other hand off and looked at the wound. He had a large bruise but no blood came out. "What kind of bullets are those?" "Bounce bullets" replied E-107. "They injure someone without all the blood. No muss, no fuss." "Can they still kill me?" "Yes, if I shoot them fast enough." E-107 began walking towards Knuckles, while Knuckles mind was racing on what to do. "What am I to do! I know I got some emergency plan but I can't remember… that's it!" Knuckles held open his right hand.

In it glowed a small green shard of the master emerald. Knuckles always carried a small piece of the master emerald for two reasons. One, for an emergency when he needed extra power and two, in case someone stole the master emerald while he was gone, they would not be able to harness it's full power. Knuckles began powering up as fast as he could, for E-107 was standing in front of him with his machine gun on his head. "Goodbye, worthy opponent" said E-107. Knuckles finished the moment E-107 finished speaking.

Knuckles then pulled back his right fist, and hit E-107 with a huge punch that had a red wave around it. Knuckles ran with his punch all the way down the pipe and into the back wall. E-107 was shattered to pieces and they were sent flying everywhere. Knuckles stood there panting when he looked up to see light. He climbed up and lifted up the door on top. He looked around to make sure there were no guards, there weren't. Knuckles climbed out, and the first thing he saw was a first-aid kit. He ran over and got out a roll of bandages. "This should keep my wound safe" thought Knuckles. He looked up from his arm, and dropped the roll of bandages. He couldn't believe what he saw.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Cream, Amy, and Cheese Unite!

Chapter 8: Cream, Amy, and Cheese Unite!

At Tails's workshop, Amy and Cream were sitting on the front porch, looking at the clouds. "That one looks like Cheese" said Cream. She pointed to a cloud that looked just like Cheese. "Wow! It does look just like him" replied Amy. All was peaceful and happy, until a loud crash was heard. Amy and Cream jumped up in surprise, wondering what it could be. When the small cloud of dust cleared, it revealed E-109. "Uh-oh" said Amy "It looks like Eggman sent us a new friend." Amy and Cream walked out in front of E-109. "Must complete unfinished work, must destroy Mystic Ruins" said E-109. Amy and Cream knew they had to defend the Mystic Ruins, so they prepared for battle.

Amy, pulled out her hammer, and Cream whistled for Cheese. Cheese flew over to them and seen E-109. He let out a small squeak, but tried to be brave. Amy broke the ice, by charging at E-109 with her hammer. She swung her huge hammer, but missed. E-109 jumped over her head and landed in front of Cream. He pulled back his fist, preparing to strike. Cheese saw this, and grabbed Cream by the collar of her shirt. He pulled as hard as he could and pulled her out of the way just as E-109 swung his fist at her. "Thanks, Cheese" said Cream gratefully "that would have really hurt." Cheese made a few little noises in reply to her. Suddenly, E-109 sat down and began flashing colors. He rumbled slightly, leaving the others to assume the worst. "Hey, Cream!" said Amy. "Yeah" replied Cream. "Let's get him while we got the chance." "Right." Amy, Cream and Cheese each attacked in a different way as fast as they could. Amy hit him with her hammer, Cream rolled into a ball and kept ramming against him, and Cheese charged at him like he does in Sonic Advance 2. They all just kept bouncing off him; their attacks were having no effect!

Then, E-109 stood up and attacked the first thing he targeted: Cheese. He flew at Cheese with his jet booster as fast as he could. Cheese seen him, and tried to run, but it was no good. E-109 punched Cheese with a huge wave of energy. Cheese did manage to avoid it a little and wasn't hit directly. Cheese was sent hurdling through the sky! Cream took off flying and caught him just in time. She landed near Tails's workshop and set him down. "Cheese, are you all right?" said Cream worriedly. Cheese coughed and passed out before he could try to say anything else. "It's not right" said Cream as she cried "you didn't deserve this!" Cream's tears soon dried up, and she became filled with rage. She stood up and looked at E-109. She was going to avenge Cheese no matter what. She began running at E-109 as fast as she could. She stopped about a foot from him, and leaped up as high as she could. "Cream, catch!" said Amy. Amy threw a spare hammer of her's up to Cream. Amy always carried a spare hammer in case of an emergency. Cream caught the hammer and focused her power into it. The hammer flashed bright red as Cream pounded E-109 on the head with all her might. A small wave of white light flew from the impact, causing everyone to shut their eyes for a brief moment.

As soon as the light dimmed, Cream and Amy watched E-109 to see what damage had been done, nothing happened. "Attack was a failure, but mine won't be" said E-109. He lifted his gun, ready to fire, but stopped. Cracks appeared all over his body. A second later, he fell to pieces! "Alright, Cream!" said Amy. They both did a high five, feeling good about the victory. Cream picked up the unconscious Cheese. "Come on, Amy. Let's take care of Cheese" "Right" replied Amy. In a few moments, Cheese was lying in a small bed next to Tails. "Thanks for lending me that hammer, Amy" said Cream. "No problem" replied Amy "In fact, you can keep it. I've got a whole bunch." "Thanks" "I wonder how you did that huge attack" said Amy curiously "I mean, I never knew such an attack existed." "It just rose from deep within me" replied Cream "I don't think I could do it again." Amy then began thinking about Sonic. "I hope Sonic is alright. If Eggman sends a robot our way, who knows what Sonic is up against." Amy was exactly right. Sonic had no idea what he was up against.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Battle of the Century!

Chapter 9: Battle of the Century!

Up in space, Eggman and Sonic were fighting their biggest battle yet. They both collided in a huge flash of energy! They threw punches and kicks in a DBZ sort of way. This continued for a bit, until Eggman broke the tussle. He landed a punch to Sonic's face sending him back. Sonic stopped quickly in his tracks and rubbed his face. "Ow, how'd he get so strong?" Sonic said to himself. Sonic pulled back both his hands near his sides. "Have a taste of this!" he shouted. Sonic began shooting blasts like crazy, each hitting Eggman directly. Eggman just sat there and took the blows. Eggman was soon covered in smoke, but that didn't stop Sonic from firing. He fired blasts until he was too tired to fire another.

The smoke soon cleared revealing Eggman, completely unharmed. Sonic was shocked, "How can he withstand all those blasts!" "It appears you're not as strong as you look. Your punches, kicks, and blasts are all useless. What do you intend to do now?" Sonic thought for a moment, then replied. "We'll finish this in one final blast, using all of our chaos energy." "Very clever. Let's see who is superior." Both of them moved back about 20 yards from each other. Sonic opened his hand and the seven chaos emeralds glowed lightly. "Don't fail me" whispered Sonic. He opened his right hand and stuck that same arm straight out. He put his left hand on his right arm to hold it steady. Eggman did the same. Their hands glowed lightly, revealing each of their emeralds. Small glowing, waves began coming from their hands. They were focusing their energy into one blast. After a few moments, they both finished.

They fired at the same time and their blasts collided in the center of them. Both of their blasts moved back and forth fighting to win. Sonic soon began to struggle. He was using all of his power, but to no avail. Eggman's blast was slowly defeating his. It inched closer and closer towards Sonic, until it pressed against Sonic, pushing him back. "Nighty, night!" shouted Eggman deviously. He put all of his power into the blast, overcoming Sonic. Sonic was pushed by the blast back into the Earth's atmosphere. He turned back to normal Sonic and was flying at light speed towards Leaf Forest with the blast pushing him. Sonic tried to stop the blast, but had no energy left. Sonic and the blast collided into the forest floor, creating a huge explosion! A large white light overcame the entire forest and was slightly visible to Eggman in space. "Hahaha!" laughed Eggman "Sonic won't survive that explosion."

End of Chapter 9


	10. A New Requirement For The Evil Emeralds

Chapter 10: A New Requirement for the Evil Emeralds

During the fight, Knuckles had discovered something shocking. He looked over to see a computer monitor, that had an important alert on it. "I can't believe this!" said Knuckles "This is bad." Knuckles began reading the alert aloud, "'Evil Chaos Emeralds unstable. Energy source is too low, an overload is very likely.' How am I going to warn Sonic?" Knuckles was thinking rapidly, when he heard a noise. He turned around to see E-106 standing behind him. Before Knuckles could react, E-106 sprayed purple knock-out and Knuckles dropped to the floor like a box of rocks.

Knuckles awoke back on the Floating Island. "Oh, my head. How did I get here?" Knuckles looked around to see nothing was different. Knuckles stood up and stretched a little bit, when something caught his eye. "Whoa! What's that?" Knuckles looked to see what looked like a huge meteor headed for Leaf Forest. Knuckles watched as it crashed into Leaf Forest creating a huge flash of white light that covered the entire Floating Island. As soon as it cleared, Knuckles was in shock. "Whoa! That was no meteor! I'd better go check it out." Knuckles climbed and glided his way over to the Leaf Forest. He reached the crater where he saw the 'meteor'. "Wow, this crater is huge! What caused…Sonic!" Knuckles looked in horror to see Sonic lying in the crater.

Knuckles jumped down in the crater, picked up Sonic, and ran off. Sonic awoke to see he was in a bed. He sat up and looked around, confused. "Sonic!" cried Amy, running into the room "I was so worried." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and began to cry. "Don't cry, Amy. I'm alright" said Sonic, trying to comfort her. Amy let go of Sonic, and dried her tears. "What happened to you?" she asked. "I lost a fight with Eggman. He has evil chaos emeralds. Their much more powerful than the regular ones I used. How did I get here?"

Amy began to tell Sonic about how Knuckles had brought him to Tails's workshop, which is where he is now. "Where did Knuckles go anyway?" asked Sonic. "Right here" said Knuckles entering the room. "Thanks, man. You saved me." "No sweat. You would have done the same." "But, what are we gonna do about those evil emeralds of Eggman's?" Just then, Tails sat up in his bed next to Sonic and said "I know exactly what we can do." "Tails" said Amy "were you pretending to be asleep this whole time?" "Well, for a little while I laid here and listened to you guys. I didn't want to interrupt" replied Tails. Amy got real mad, real fast. She grabbed him by the neck and began shaking him "You dirty little fox! Me and Cream were worried sick!" Sonic and Knuckles grabbed Amy and tried to get her to stop. "Amy!" yelled Sonic "Don't kill Tails! We need his help!"

Meanwhile, while everybody was fighting, Eggman was having troubles of his own. After returning to his base, he got the bad news. "What!" yelled Eggman "My emeralds have no more power!" "Y-yes" replied a little robot, shaking with fear "the e-evil emeralds have no more e-energy. You would need a huge p-power supply, like the m-master emerald." "That's it!" cried Eggman "I'll use the master emerald to give my evil emeralds, unlimited energy! But, who should I send for the job?" wondered Eggman. "I'll take the case" said a strange voice. From out of the shadows, stepped a purple weasel. "I'm Nack the Weasel: Expert Jewel Thief." "How did you get in?" asked Eggman angrily. "Never mind that, I want to help you steal that emerald." "Surely, you not doing this just voluntarily, are you?" "No way!" shouted Nack "You use what you want of the master emerald, and I'll take the rest." Eggman laughed "You're one smart weasel. I like the way you think. Welcome to the Eggman family." Nack and Eggman shook hands sealing the bargain. Sonic now has two problems on his hands.

End of Chapter 10


	11. The Master Emerald is Stolen!

Chapter 11: The Master Emerald is Stolen!

At Tails's workshop, Tails was revealing his plan to everyone on how to power up the chaos emeralds. "Well, what we need is another emerald with a huge power supply that can power the chaos emeralds to a higher level of energy. Then, Eggman wouldn't stand a chance. Any ideas?" "We can use the master emerald" said Knuckles "It's perfect for this sort of thing." "Alright!" shouted Sonic "I'm gonna put that Eggman out of commission!" "Well, quit wasting time!" said Amy "Go get the master emerald." So, Sonic and Knuckles raced over to the Floating Island.

When they got there, they saw Nack the Weasel sitting in front of the master emerald, asleep. Knuckles ran up the steps in front of Nack. "Hey! Wake up!" said Knuckles as he nudged Nack. Nack jumped up with a start. "Huh? Wha… oh yeah" said Nack as recollected everything in his head "About time you guys got here. I was waiting for you and fell asleep." "Nack what are you doing here?" Knuckles demanded to know. "I, Nack the Weasel, am here to steal the master emerald." "Like that will ever happen" said Knuckles confidently "you couldn't even steal the chaos emeralds! I'd rather have Eggman here." "Oh yeah," replied Nack "well I'll show you." Nack ran behind the master emerald and flew above it in a machine, similar to Eggman's egg-o-matic. "This is Nack the Weasel's Float-o-matic" said Nack proudly.

Sonic and Knuckles chuckled slightly. "What's so funny?" said Nack embarrassed. "Love the name" replied Knuckles mockingly "Eggman can name better than you can." "Well we'll see who's laughing after this." Nack reveals a claw on the bottom of the machine. The claw extends down and grabs onto the master emerald. "Hey! You'd better let it go!" threatened Knuckles. "Come make me, you smelly echidna!" taunted Nack. Knuckles grew furious. He jumped up and flew at Nack with a punch. "Too slow!" said Nack as he pressed a button on his machine. Nack teleported off the Floating Island, laughing evilly. Knuckles flew through where Nack was and landed on the other side, right on his face. "Ow!" yelped Knuckles as he stood up, rubbing his face.

"Darn it, Nack. You're such a pest!" Sonic ran up near Knuckles and said "Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine. But he got the master emerald. Now, we don't have anything to power up the chaos emeralds." Sonic looked over at the hole where the master emerald was, and noticed something. "Hey, Knuckles" said Sonic "look at this." Knuckles looked in to see the answer to their problem.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Mission To Collect The Super Emeralds

Chapter 12: Mission to Collect the Super Emeralds

In the small hole, was a message carved in the stone. "It's in the ancient echidna tribe's language" said Knuckles surprised "I'll read it." Knuckles began to read it aloud "'there is a power even greater power than that of the seven chaos emeralds. They are called the super emeralds. They lie in the Hidden Palace, a place where only the true protectors of the master emerald know of. Place a shard of the master emerald in the doorway, to open the passage to the palace. Pass all seven challenges to acquire all seven super emeralds.' Well, that answers one thing. But, I've only heard rumors of the Hidden Palace. How are we to find it?" Just then, the shard of the master emerald that Knuckles had began to glow. Knuckles opened his hand, and the shard flashed. It was like a metal detector, only it flashed instead of beeped. Knuckles started walking with it and Sonic followed. They walked off the Floating Island and into the jungle.

"Are we there yet?" complained Sonic. "Almost" replied Knuckles "The signal is getting stronger." Eventually, after heading through the huge jungle, they came to a cave with a giant, stone door in it. Knuckles placed the shard in the small hole in the door and it flashed brightly. The stone door split into two halves and opened making a small cloud of dust. Sonic and Knuckles coughed from the dust and looked in to see the Hidden Palace. "Sonic" "Yeah, Knuckles" "You had better go tell everyone about our new plan." "But, Knuckles, we should do this together. It might get rough in there." "I know, but Eggman might attack at any moment. Besides, I am the protector of the master emerald. I can handle whatever this palace has to offer." "Alright" said Sonic "but don't get killed. We need those emeralds." "Right" replied Knuckles.

Knuckles ran into the Hidden Palace, while Sonic ran back to Tails's workshop. "This place is amazing!" said Knuckles "I can't believe I've never found it until now. I wonder what the first challenge is." Knuckles looked over to see arrows on the wall pointing to the right. 'This way to the first challenge' said the small sign above them. Knuckles followed the arrows until he came to the first challenge.

End of Chapter 12


	13. E106 and E110 Attack!

Chapter 13: E-106 and E-110 Attack!

Meanwhile, Sonic ran back to Tails's workshop to tell everyone of the latest developments. "Hmmm… super emeralds, ay?" pondered Tails "Sounds powerful." Suddenly, an emergency alert came on TV. "Two robots are attacking station square!" said the frightened newscaster with a huge afro "Moments ago, two robots appeared from nowhere and began destroying everything in sight! Police attempted to stop them, but they were no match for the robots. Our only hope now is Sonic the." The screen was suddenly covered in static, the report was cut off. "Station Square needs my help" said Sonic "No time to waste!" Sonic reached the doorway, when Tails stopped him.

"Sonic, how do you intend to reach Station Square when there's no train?" Sonic snapped his fingers "Darn! I forgot the train's out." "We can use the Tornado 2." "Yeah, it can be just like old times." Tails opened his garage door they both hopped onto the Tornado 2. "Don't worry, Amy" said Sonic "I'll come back with nothing but nuts and bolts." The Tornado 2's engine started up and they took off down the runway. Amy and Cream waved to them as they flew off the end of the launch pad. Sonic and Tails landed in Station Square in no time. "Whoa! This place is trashed!" said Sonic as he looked around. About half the city was in ruins and the robots were no where in sight. "Where are those metal heads? I want a fight!" said Sonic.

All of a sudden, a small whizzing noise was heard by Tails. He turned and looked up to see a purple blast heading right for them! "Sonic, watch out!" cried Tails. Sonic turned to see the blast and dodge it in the nick of time. The explosion sent Sonic rolling backwards into the brick wall of the diner. His head hit the wall bringing him to a stop. Sonic jumped up and started rubbing the spot where he was hit "Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch!" "Sonic are you ok?" asked Tails. "Yeah" a bump appeared on Sonic's head "Never better." E-106 and E-110 came hovering down from where the blast flew. "There are the culprits!" shouted Sonic "We should take these guys out fast!" A small, green glow glistened in the heart of both the robot brothers. "Hey, Sonic" said Tails "they've got a master emerald shard!" "Your right!" said Sonic noticing the glow "that means that Nack is working for Eggman! This keeps getting worse and worse."

The conversation was interrupted by E-106, who began to fire his machine gun. Sonic ran off to the left with E-106 following, and Tails led E-110 to the right. Sonic rapidly dodged E-106's bullets and taunted him constantly. "Is that the best you can do?" Sonic taunted. "No, this is" replied E-106. His gun transformed into a bigger, faster, and stronger weapon. Sonic could barely keep up with E-106's firing capacity. He hopped around desperately trying to keep from being hit. Tails wasn't so lucky, either. E-110 had the power to teleport and was all over the place! He transported around Tails in every possible direction setting mines in the air. Tails tried to lock on to him, but he was moving too fast for Tails to keep up. In a few moments, Tails was completely surrounded by mines. One mistake and he would be blown to bits. E-110 left the only opening right in front of Tails, too small for Tails to get out through. E-110 moved directly in front of Tails and opened a panel on his chest. Inside, was the master emerald shard and it was powering up a huge blast that E-110 would fire through that small opening.

Tails's mind was racing. "What to do? What to do?" he asked himself again and again. Then, Tails got his answer. E-110 finished powering up and fired the blast right at Tails. In slow-motion, the blast was a few feet away from Tails when he shot out his little claw thing knocking the blast back at E-110! Tails made a fatal mistake though. The impact from the blast caused Tails to lose control and he scraped against the side of a nearby mine! It exploded and Tails was sent spinning through the air, missing one wing on the Tornado 2. Tails had only one option left to live: the eject button (their not so useless after all). Tails searched for the button but when you're spinning out of control, it's kind of hard to find it. Tails pressed a blue button and it turned on the windshield wipers. Tails pressed another button and it played the original Sonic the Hedgehog theme song on the radio. "Good song" thought Tails "but this is no time for a trip down memory lane. If I don't find that button, I'll have no more memories!" Tails then noticed a big, red button that said 'Eject' on it. Tails quickly pressed it and was sent hurdling out of the Tornado 2. The Tornado 2 hit the ground and exploded, while Tails tried to regain control of himself.

Too late, Tails hit a brick wall and fell straight down into a bunch of garbage. He tried to get up, but fell back down, too weak from hitting the wall. Tails just lay in the garbage, resting, trying to regain his strength to help Sonic defeat the robots. E-110 was in trouble as well. He tried to dodge the blast that Tails repelled, but got hit almost directly. BOOM! The blast nearly extinguished E-110. E-110 fell to the ground with nothing but his head, fist, and part of his chest remaining. He panted rapidly with revenge in his eye. "You nearly killed me" said E-110 angrily "I want let you escape this battle alive." E-110 crawled over to Tails and put his gun in Tails's face. "Say hello to my brothers in the afterlife." At the last moment, Sonic curled up in a ball, knocked E-106 out of the way, and smashed E-110 into millions of pieces. "Are you alright, Tails?" asked Sonic worriedly. "Sonic" Tails said weakly "look out behind you." Sonic turned to see E-106 right behind him. He pulled back his fist and it glowed green from the master emerald shard. E-106 punched Sonic with a super punch knocking Sonic into the garbage with Tails. Sonic sat up and noticed he had a huge whelp on his right arm. E-106 began charging up the same blast that E-110 did and aimed for Sonic and Tails.

End of Chapter 13


	14. Knuckles Vs Metal Knuckles

Chapter 14: Knuckles vs. Metal Knuckles

Back at the Hidden Palace, Knuckles had just reached the first challenge. Knuckles found a teleporting sphere at the end of the arrows. He stepped on it and was teleported into a long, wide corridor. At the end of the corridor, Knuckles saw another teleporting sphere. He ran towards it and was shocked by an invisible, electric fence. Knuckles was thrown back but stopped himself quickly. Knuckles thought for a moment and decided to go back to the one he came in from. He ran back a few feet away from it, and threw a rock at it. The rock hit another electrical fence. "What kind of trick is this?" he thought to himself. Just then, Knuckles got a strange feeling, like someone was behind him. He turned around to see a robot that looked just like him.

The robot threw a punch at Knuckles, but he jumped back, dodging the attack. "Who are you?" Knuckles shouted angrily "Why did you sneak up on me?" "I am Metal Knuckles" replied the robot "I am your first challenge. If you beat me, you get the orange super emerald and advance to challenge two." Knuckles and Metal Knuckles (who will now be referred to as just Metal) took fighting stances. Metal started off by charging at Knuckles with a punch. Knuckles jumped up and pushed off the ceiling at Metal with a punch. Metal ran past and Knuckles punched a hole in the floor. Metal quickly turned around and landed a punch to Knuckle's face. Knuckles flew back but quickly skidded to a stop with his foot. He wiped his mouth with his arm "You're good" he said "but this isn't over."

Knuckles ran up and began throwing punches. Metal kept dodging each one of them until he noticed the master emerald shard that Knuckles had. He kept staring at it, when Knuckles punched him right in the face. He flew back and stopped himself quickly still staring at the shard. Metal ran up, catching Knuckles off guard, and tackled Knuckles. He picked up Knuckles by his wrist and squeezed it with all his might. Knuckles yelled as loud as he could from the incredible pain. Eventually, the master emerald shard popped out of Knuckle's hand and was sent flying through the air. Metal ran over and caught the shard and began using it to power up. Knuckles watched in horror as Metal kept growing more and more powerful. A green wave came over Metal as soon as he finished. "Oh, no" thought Knuckles "he was strong before, but now he's even stronger!" Metal jumped up and glided at Knuckles with his claws spinning like a blender. Knuckles quickly dodged and Metal tried again.

Knuckles dodged several attacks and soon began trying to spot a weakness in his attack. "That's it" Knuckles thought "the claws!" When Metal made his next attack, Knuckles didn't move until Metal was a few feet away. Knuckles slid under Metal and punched his right spinning claw up into Metal's face. Metal's right claw was stuck in his face, tearing it to pieces (remember he's a robot). Metal used his left claw to get the right one out of his face. During that time Metal made a fatal mistake, he kept gliding. When Metal got his claw out of his face, he looked up to see he was a few inches from the electric fence. He crashed into it and was shocked. "You win" Metal barely said. Shortly after being shocked, Metal exploded with a huge boom!

Knuckles covered himself from the pieces of Metal flying around the room until they stopped. Knuckles looked up to see the electric fence was gone, and the orange super emerald. Knuckles absorbed it into his left hand and noticed his master emerald shard that Metal took from him. Knuckles was about to absorb it into his left hand when he remembered "if I put them both in the same hand, the energies will clash and harm me. Better put it in my right hand." Knuckles absorbed the shard in his right hand and stepped on the teleporting sphere, transporting him to his second challenge.

End of Chapter 14


	15. Rouge To The Rescue!

Chapter 15: Rouge to the Rescue!

Earlier that day, Eggman put the master emerald to his own good use. "This will be fun" said Eggman as he lifted a huge hammer and smashed the master emerald into little shards. 24 little shards lay on the floor. Eggman scooped them up and out them in a jar. Eggman looked at them, and noticed one was missing. "Nack!" shouted Eggman "Come, here!" "What got you so mad?" said Nack annoyed "I was (yawns) asleep." "You stole a shard of the master emerald, didn't you?" "So, what if I did? What are you gonna do?" "Guards!" yelled Eggman. Two robots appeared behind Nack. "Take Nack away until he's ready to talk." The robots grabbed Nack and began dragging him towards Eggman's jail cells. "You can't do this!" cried Nack "We had a deal!" "Not anymore!" retaliated Eggman. The robots reached the cells and threw Nack in. Nack was left angry, with revenge on his mind. "Stupid Eggman" he thought "I'll break out of here and show him."

Back in the room with Eggman, he took out two emerald shards. "E-Series 2, report!" E-106 and E-110 appeared before Eggman. "You are the last of the E-Series 2." Eggman held out the master emerald shards "take these" he said "Go to Station Square and bring the place to the ground. Sonic will no doubt show up. But that's not a concern. With these shards, you will be invincible. If Sonic or any of his friends show up, kill them." "Understood" they both replied. They both flew off towards Station Square (remember, this is earlier that day). "Now, back to my lovely emeralds" grinned Eggman. Eggman took out seven more master emerald shards and went to work.

Meanwhile, back at the present time, "It looks like we're history, Tails" Sonic said glumly. Suddenly, out of nowhere, what appeared to be a large drill crashed into E-106 and began chopping him into nothing more than mere nuts and bolts. The pieces bounced off Sonic and Tails as they watched in amazement as they watched the drill finish off E-106. The drill slowed to a stop, revealing it was Rouge. "Rouge!" Sonic and Tails shouted surprised. "You sound happy to see me" she replied. "Where did you come from?" asked Tails. "You're lucky, because I just happen to be flying by when I saw you guys were in trouble." "But, why did you save us?" "I couldn't just let you die, now could I?" replied Rouge "Besides, I'm a good guy anyway. I never worked for Eggman; I was just undercover to get information on the ultimate life form." "Hey Rouge" said Sonic "Can you give us a lift? We need to get back to the Mystic Ruins. Amy and Cream are probably worried." "Sure, but only one at a time. I'm not strong enough to carry both of you. Who's first?" "Me!" shouted Tails. "Fine" groaned Sonic. Rouge picked up Tails, in her arms, and took off into the air, on her way to the Mystic Ruins.

Sonic climbed up out of the garbage "guess I should find those master emerald shards" he said. Sonic looked around and soon found both of the shards. "Knuckles will want these later" he said to himself. Sonic absorbed the shards in his right hand, the same hand he absorbed the chaos emeralds. Sonic felt strange. "I think I shouldn't have absorbed those shards." Sonic's body began making sudden jerks and he started changing colors. Blue, green, purple all sorts of colors! Sonic floated up off the ground like he was going super, but he wasn't. He experienced incredible pain because the two different types of emeralds were clashing inside him. Like Knuckles said earlier, "if you absorb two different types of emeralds, they will clash inside you and have deadly results." Sonic yelled at the top of his lungs with no one around to hear him. A huge clash of energy emerged from Sonic, lighting up the whole city with a bright flash of light. When it vanished, Sonic lay on the ground barely conscious. Sonic was dark blue and he was completely confused. "Why is this happening?" he thought "Knuckles would know." Sonic soon passed out from the pain, unaware of what had happened to him.

End of Chapter 15


	16. Race To the Top Of the Sky Sanctuary

Chapter 16: Race to the Top of the Sky Sanctuary

Knuckles was transported to a dark, empty room. "Hey! There's nothing here!" he shouted as it echoed against the walls. Knuckles was puzzled until a flash of light passed before his eyes. The light soon passed and he was in the Sky Sanctuary! He looked around, wondering why he was here. A glint of sunlight shined in his eyes. "My eyes!" he said covering his eyes with his arm "What is the sun shining off of?" He looked up to see the sun was shining off of the red super emerald. "There it is!" he cried, pointing to the emerald "At the top of that tower!" He looked around for a way up when he saw a series of teleporting spheres, leading to the top. Knuckles was relieved to know that he would have an easy time after that huge battle with Metal Knuckles. He walked up to the first one and teleported up. He was going to take his sweet time.

All of a sudden, something whizzed by him and stopped near the second sphere. It was Metal Knuckles! "How did you survive?" Knuckles demanded to know. "I can't be killed until you get all seven super emeralds" Metal replied "I'll regenerate again and again. You won't get the red emerald before I do." "Oh yeah" said Knuckles "Watch me!" Metal teleported up the second sphere with Knuckles following. They both were running as fast as they could, or were they? Knuckles was purposely behind Metal, for he had a plan. When they reached the top, Metal went right for the emerald. Knuckles ran his fastest and caught up to Metal. He did a sliding kick and sent Metal tumbling to the edge of the platform. Metal fell off, but grabbed the edge at the last moment. Knuckles walked up towards him with a grin on his face. "You can't do this!" shouted Metal "I have something you want!" "What could you possibly have that I want?" replied Knuckles.

Metal revealed the red super emerald. "What!" shouted Knuckles shocked. He looked back to see the red super emerald was not on its pedestal. "Pull me up or I'll drop it!" Metal threatened. "Alright, alright" begged Knuckles "Just don't drop it!" Knuckles grabbed Metal's hand and pulled him up onto the platform. "You fool!" shouted Metal "You should have killed me while you had the chance!" Metal threw the emerald over the edge and Knuckles dove after it. Knuckles grabbed it and glided back over to the tower, grabbing onto the wall. He was a long way down from the tower's roof. "Better climb up here fast!" said Metal. He walked over to the emerald's pedestal and pressed a small red button underneath the rim. The entire Sky Sanctuary began rumbling. "This place is falling apart from the bottom, up. Better run fast!" Metal ran to the last teleport sphere and teleported out of there.

Knuckles absorbed the red super emerald in his right hand and climbed frantically up the rumbling tower. He reached the top and ran as fast as he could down the long path to the teleport sphere. The Sky Sanctuary completely fell apart and was following behind Knuckles! Knuckles was running as fast as he could, but the tower was catching up to him. His hand began glowing and he looked at it. The two super emeralds were glowing and they gave him an extra boost of speed! Knuckles reached the teleport sphere and warped out of there just as the last of the Sky Sanctuary fell apart. "I have to be more careful" said Knuckles as he encountered the third challenge.

End of Chapter 16


	17. Cat Fur?

Chapter 17: Cat fur?

Meanwhile, at the Mystic Ruins, Rouge landed and set Tails down. Cream was watching and wasn't happy. She stomped back into the workshop and Tails was upset. "Thanks, Rouge" said Tails quickly as he chased after Cream. "Wait, Cream!" cried Tails "She was just giving me a lift!" Rouge stood there with a smirk on her face "Poor Tails" she thought "Cream will be mad at him for a while." She turned and flew back towards Station Square. She reached there in no time and landed near the pile of garbage where she last seen Sonic. "That's strange" she said "He's not here."

She walked around calling his name, hoping he would reply. He didn't. Rouge grew worried "I can't find Sonic. I hope he's…GASP!" Rouge seen Sonic lying on the ground, unconscious and he was changing colors. She picked him up and flew off as fast as she could towards the Mystic Ruins. She reached the Mystic Ruins in a matter of moments and ran into the workshop. "Help!" she shouted "Something is wrong with Sonic!" Everyone ran into the room as Rouge laid Sonic on a bed. "What happened?" asked Amy shocked. "I don't know" she replied "I found him like this." Tails walked over to him and noticed a small glow coming from his palm. Sonic was changing to the color that his palm glowed. Tails pulled out the seven chaos emeralds and the two master emerald shards. "The two different types of emeralds, clashed inside Sonic" he said "I'm going to run some tests." Tails walked into another room with all the emeralds.

Amy walked up to Sonic and held his hand "Don't die on me, Sonic" she said with tears running down her face "Be strong." After a few moments, Tails rejoined everyone. "I found a cure" he said triumphantly "We need cat fur. I can use it to make an antidote." "Big!" everyone shouted. "What?" replied Big, who just walked in "What's everybody doing?" "We need some of your fur" said Tails. "No way!" shouted Big "I'm keeping all of my fur!" "Don't make me use force" said Tails. "Force!" panicked Big. Big jumped up and ran off to his house in the jungle. "Leave this to me" said Rouge "I have a way with big, furry men." Everyone chuckled as Rouge left in pursuit of Big.

Meanwhile, back at Eggman's base, "Nack has escaped!" shouted Eggman over the loudspeaker "Find that weasel!" Nack's cell had a circle carved in the bars. Nack had escaped and he had a plan.

End of Chapter 17


	18. Nack's Master Plan

Chapter 18: Nack's Master Plan

At Eggman's base, Nack had escaped from his cell. "Good thing I wore my laser watch, today" said Nack. He was hiding behind a stack of unused pipes, watching the robots run past him. "As soon as their gone, I'll make my move." The robots soon cleared and Nack sprang into action. He ran into the room with the master emerald shards. "Double cross me, will ya?" he said deviously "I'm the only one who's doing the double crossing!" Nack picked up the jar with the shards and ran to another room. In here, Eggman kept all of his egg-o-matics or the little machines Eggman flies away in. "And as a parting gift" Nack laughed "I'll steal one of his egg-o-matics."

Nack climbed in and started it up. He lifted up into the air, just as a robot spotted him. "Yipe!" cried Nack "Time to blow this pop stand." "Intruder found, commence to attack" the robot said. The robot lifted its gun and fired. The bullet hit the fuel tank of the egg-o-matic and it began leaking gas! "Take this!" Nack shouted. He turned around and fired the flamethrower from the egg-o-matic. The fire touched the gas and the whole room set on fire! Nack turned around and fired a missile, destroying the wall. "That'll teach that egg head" said Nack as he flew off. "Dr. Eggman!" cried the robot "Nack has escaped and he took the master emerald shards!" "It doesn't matter" replied Eggman over the loudspeaker "Once I'm done with these emeralds, I'll take them back." The robot sprayed the fire out with its built in fire-extinguisher.

Nack on the other hand, was feeling good, having outsmarted Eggman. But what he didn't know, was that the gas was still leaking. Nack was above Tails's workshop when he noticed the dial was on E. "Oh no!" Nack moaned "I knew I should've checked the fuel. If I go down there, Sonic will find me and things won't be pretty! But, I have no choice." Nack lowered to a land near Tails's workshop.

End of Chapter 18


	19. The Final Challenge?

Chapter 19: The Final Challenge?

Knuckles appeared on a huge, circle platform. The platform was completely surrounded by lava. "Wonder what this is for" thought Knuckles. He was right. Metal Knuckles appeared on the other side of the platform. "Welcome to the final challenge" he said with a grin. "What are you talking about?" asked Knuckles "This is only the third!" "Not true" replied Metal "We're going for the remaining super emeralds in one final fight." Metal pointed up revealing a cage hanging from the ceiling. (The lava only surrounds the platform. It's not on the ceiling or walls.) Inside, the five super emeralds await the victor of the match. "Just to be fair" said Knuckles "I'll put my two in there." Knuckles climbed up the wall and put the orange and red super emeralds in the cage. He dropped down and took a fighting stance. "Don't hold back" said Knuckles. "I won't" replied Metal with a grin.

Knuckles started off by charging at Metal with a punch. Metal sidestepped out of the way, and landed a punch to Knuckle's back. Knuckles was sent forward and stood on the edge of the platform. "Whoa!" he shouted as he stepped back. His heart was racing "Too close! Too close!" Metal charged at Knuckles with a punch but Knuckles jumped over him and punched Metal in the face just as he turned around. Metal skidded back and came to a stop. He charged forward with a punch. Knuckles jumped over him, once again, but Metal quickly turned around and shot a laser from his eyes, hitting Knuckles in the back. Knuckles fell straight down, hitting the platform. He slowly stood up when Metal fired another blast. Knuckles quickly turned around and held out his master emerald shard! The laser bounced off the shard and hit Metal!

Metal was sent back to the edge of the platform and barely kept himself from falling. He looked at the lava with fear in his eyes until he heard faint, swift footsteps. He turned around to see Knuckles charging at him with a punch! "Game Over!" said Knuckles as he landed a punch to Metal's face. Metal was sent back into the pool of lava and wasn't coming back. Knuckles stood back as a huge surge of lava flew straight up from where Metal hit the lava. The lava soon calmed and Knuckles climbed up and claimed the seven super emeralds. "Yes!" shouted Knuckles victoriously "I'm finally done!" A teleport sphere appeared and Knuckles used it. He appeared at the mouth of the cave of the Hidden Palace. He began his long walk back to the workshop.

End of Chapter 19


	20. Surprise Attack!

Chapter 20: Surprise Attack!

Rouge entered the jungle and headed for Big's house. Big had his bed on top of his back (it's small) and was shaking like crazy. Big was aware of her presence and glimpsed at her but quickly turned his head back. "Go away!" he cried "Leave me alone!" "Big" said Rouge softly "I just want to talk. Please come out of there." "You won't hurt me, will you?" whimpered Big. "I won't hurt you, Big" replied Rouge "I would never dream of hurting you." "Alright" Big slowly got up, set his bed down, and sat on it. Rouge sat next to him crossed her legs (don't comment on that!). "What's the matter, Big?" said Rouge in a flirtatious way. She moved closer and closer to Big as she spoke. "How come you won't give us any of your fur?"

"Well" Big replied slowly "I was afraid it would hurt. It also takes two weeks for it to grow back." "Oh, Big" said Rouge "You're silly! It won't hurt and besides, it's a small sacrifice to make to help Sonic. You know, it might even tickle." "I don't know" said Big doubtfully. "Please Big" said Rouge with seduction in her voice "for me." She began stroking the fur under Big's chin. Big suddenly turned bright red all over his body, he was blushing. He then began sweating really badly. "Big" asked Rouge worriedly "Are you Alright?" Before Big could reply, he fell backwards; he had passed out from being so nervous. "Oh, well" said Rouge "This will only make my job easier." Rouge collected all the fur off of Big's right arm. "That should be enough." She went back to the workshop to see Knuckles was there and he was holding Nack up against a wall.

"What are you doing?" asked Rouge. "I was on my back when I caught this weasel sneaking around the workshop" replied Knuckles. He turned his attention back to Nack. "Where's the master emerald?" shouted Knuckles. "I don't have it" lied Nack. Knuckles pulled back his fist "Don't lie! I saw you steal it!" "Ok, ok!" pleaded Nack "I don't have all of it, but I have most of it. It's in the egg-o-matic." Knuckles sat Nack down and ran out to the egg-o-matic. "Hey Rouge" Nack flirted "You look good, today." "Quit while you're ahead" Rouge shot back. Knuckles returned with the jar of shards. "Is this all the shards?" asked Knuckles. "No" replied Nack, not wanting any more trouble "Eggman has the rest of the shards." "That reminds me" said Rouge "I need to give this fur to Tails so he can make the antidote." Rouge walked towards the room with Tails and she was halfway there when BOOM!

A huge explosion hit the workshop, leaving nothing but ruins in its place! Everyone was scattered all over the place with many wounds. Everyone was unconscious except for Sonic who had just regained consciousness. He looked up, to see Eggman, who was super, floating above the ruins of the workshop. Eggman noticed Sonic and shot him with a small blast knocking him unconscious once again.

End of Chapter 20


	21. Power Up or Serious Condition?

Chapter 21: Power Up or Serious Condition?

Sonic awoke just as everyone else did. They sat up, one by one and examined themselves for any bruises. "What happened?" asked Tails. "Eggman attacked us" replied Sonic "I just woke up when I saw him floating above what's left of your workshop." "That scoundrel!" cried Tails "He won't get away with this! But first, we need to see if everyone is ok. How are you doing Rouge?" "I'm a little bruised, but fine" she replied "Where's the …Oh no!" Rouge looked in horror to see the fur she collected from Big was nothing but ashes that blew away in the wind. "The fur is gone" said Rouge sadly "Now, we'll never cure Sonic." "Look!" said Cream pointing to Sonic "He's not changing colors anymore!"

Sonic looked at himself to see he was his normal blue color once again. "Sonic's all better!" Amy rejoiced "I'm so happy!" "How did this happen?" asked Sonic "Knuckles, do you know?" "Well" Knuckles began "You absorbed the chaos emeralds and the two master emerald shards into the same hand. When you do, the two different types of emeralds clash inside you. This has happened to many great echidnas I once knew and all of them died. You, on the other hand, were strong enough to survive it and according to the ancients, you were granted with a greater strength." "I do feel different" said Sonic "Let me test my power on that boulder." Sonic got up and walked over to a huge boulder and punched it as hard as he could. The boulder rumbled and fell to pieces!

"You are stronger!" cried Tails "Now you can beat Eggman!" "Alright!" shouted Sonic "I'm going to come back with nothing but his mustache! I'll take the chaos emeralds." "But what about the super emeralds?" asked Rouge "What will you do with those?" "That's Knuckle's decision. Besides, with this new power I'll beat Eggman under any circumstances." "I'm heading back to the Floating Island" said Knuckles "I shall guard them along with the master and chaos emeralds. You take care of those emeralds, Sonic." "Gotcha Knuckles" replied Sonic. Sonic went super and flew off towards Eggman's base for the final showdown.

End of Chapter 21


	22. Battle of the Century! Round 2, Part 1

Chapter 22: The Battle of the Century! Round 2, Part 1 of 3

"What should we do now?" asked Amy. "We should all go to the Floating Island" replied Tails "He can use the master emerald shards to heal our wounds." "Good idea" Cream put in. Everyone journeyed over to the Floating Island, including Nack who followed everyone at a distance. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Knuckles. "Well" started Tails "we're all bruised and we were wondering if you could use the master emerald shards to heal us?" "Sure!" said Knuckles happily "It's no sweat. Only one at a time, though." Everyone lined up in front of Knuckles like they were waiting at a snack bar. After the line shortened, Nack ran up and joined at the end. After everybody was finished, they became aware of Nack's presence. "You!" shouted Knuckles pointing at Nack "Are in big trouble!" Nack tried to run but tripped like he always does. Knuckles picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't hit me!" pleaded Nack. "I'm not going to hit you" replied Knuckles "I'm just going to punish you for stealing the master emerald. Come on!" Knuckles dragged Nack back to the Mystic Ruins where Tails's workshop once stood. "You're going to rebuild Tails's workshop and make it bigger and better." Nack sighed and looked at the small ruins of the workshop. (Poor Nack, hee hee hee!) Meanwhile, Sonic reached Eggman's base and broke in through a nearby window. "Eggman!" he shouted "Let's fight!" Eggman was leaning against a table with the evil chaos emeralds on it. "Ha ha ha!" laughed Eggman "You want to lose again?" "You will be the one to lose!" retorted Sonic. "We'll just see about that!" Eggman taunted. He absorbed the evil emeralds and went super. (Don't forget that he has the last seven master emerald shards inside each evil emerald.) Sonic and Eggman leaped up and began racing into space. Eggman was barely ahead until Sonic used his new power to boost clear ahead of Eggman.

"What kept, ya?" asked Sonic as Eggman caught up to Sonic "I was here in no time." "You won by pure, dumb luck!" Eggman moaned "You won't beat me in…" Eggman was cut short by Sonic who had grabbed him by his mustache. "Save your breath" he said. Sonic began swinging Eggman around by his mustache until the whole thing ripped off! "Yeeow!" cried Eggman to himself. He quickly stopped himself "Witness this!" he shouted. Eggman began summoning his strength until his mustache reappeared. "One of my special powers" he gloated "Now you'll pay!" Eggman charged at Sonic with a punch. He missed and began throwing series of punches at Sonic's head. Sonic moved his head left and right, dodging every punch. Sonic grabbed Eggman by his wrist and pulled him towards him. When he was close enough, Sonic punched him in the stomach as hard as he could. Eggman moved back with his hands on his stomach and his eyes like two big moons with dots. He was out of breath, but soon got it back.

"You're much stronger than before" Eggman smirked "but it is no advantage. Get a load of this!" Eggman began moving around Sonic in a circle. He was moving so fast that he split into 10 Eggmans! They all stopped and charged at Sonic, each with punches. They continuously landed punches to Sonic's face, knocking him to and fro. The Eggmans stopped and moved back into their circle formation. They held out their hands and fired blasts. Sonic saw his opening and flew up as the 10 blasts collided into one huge explosion! Sonic was looking down, watching the explosion when he got a strange feeling. He looked around to see the 10 Eggmans, surrounding him!

End of Chapter 22


	23. Battle of the Century! Round 2, Part 2

Chapter 23: The Battle of the Century! Round 2, Part 2 of 3

Sonic had just noticed that the 10 Eggmans were surrounding him after he had escaped their blasts. They pulled back their fists behind their heads and pounded Sonic. Sonic was sent straight down and hit a nearby asteroid. He laid there with his mind racing "He's so fast! He's even beating me! There's no way he could split into 10 Eggmans, he must be playing tricks on me. Maybe, if I can find the real one, it will destroy the others." Sonic got up and flew into the circle of Eggmans. "Take this!" he shouted. Sonic began spinning around in a circle as fast as he could. He held out both hands and fired blasts as he spun. The blasts hit every Eggman and the fakes were destroyed in small, swirling vortexes. The real Eggman was hit in the stomach by a blast and it pushed him back. He slapped the blast off as Sonic came to a stop.

"Whoa! That smarts!" said Sonic as he recollected everything. "So, you found my flaw, ay?" said Eggman "Well, I've still got one trick left up my sleeve." Eggman took a stance and began powering up. A black wave engulfed Eggman and grew bigger and bigger. Any asteroids that came near it were reduced to dust. Eggman soon finished and his entire body was black! The only thing that wasn't black, were his glasses which were still grey. He looked like he was covered in ashes. The bright sun glinted off of his glasses as he spoke "This is how I look at maximum power. Now we'll put your new power to the test." Eggman charged at Sonic with a punch and was almost invisible from blending in with space. Sonic looked frantically around, trying to fin Eggman when he was hit by Eggman's punch. Eggman continued to pummel Sonic with punches until he stopped and said "Mhua ha ha ha! What's the matter? Cat got your eyesight?" Eggman's voice echoed all over the cold, empty space.

Sonic looked around but couldn't see Eggman anywhere. He was about to give up when he saw a bright sparkle. It was the sun glistening off of his glasses! Eggman charged at Sonic with another punch but Sonic sidestepped out of the way. He grabbed Eggman by the arm and began sending waves of energy into him, electrocuting him! "Aaaaah!" yelled Eggman "Let go of me!" Eggman punched Sonic across the mouth, freeing himself. Sonic panted a moment "Eggman!" he shouted "No more playing around! Let's finish this!" Sonic took a stance and began powering up. He began flashing white until he changed from yellow to white. (He was super.) A white wave surrounded Sonic showing he was finished powering up.

He was so strong; all of outer space's blackness was white! Outer space now looked like a parallel dimension. Everything was visible, even Eggman. Sonic and Eggman looked into each other's eyes. Both burned with the determination to win the biggest battle they had ever fought. Sonic and Eggman charged at one another with punches, ready to give it all they got!

End of Chapter 23


	24. Battle of the Century! Round 2, Part 3

Chapter 24: The Battle of the Century! Round 2, Part 3 of 3

Sonic and Eggman collided, both of their punches connecting. Each of their heads were flung back from the punch and they both moved back into a stance. Sonic crossed his arms in an X shape "The Xtra Boom!" he shouted. A blast flew out from Sonic in the stance he just made. It looked like another Sonic charging at Eggman. Eggman put his hands together and stuck his two pointer fingers straight up. He began summoning his strength and then fired a blast that looked just like him as well. The two Sonic and Eggman shaped blasts crashed into one another and creating a huge explosion of white light. Sonic shielded his eyes but Eggman didn't because he had glasses to protect his eyes. He flew up behind Sonic, who was still shielding his eyes, and tapped Sonic on the shoulder. Sonic turned around and opened his eyes as much as he could.

He saw Eggman. Eggman pulled back his left fist and cast it forward releasing a black blast that hit Sonic directly! Sonic was sent backwards into the huge explosion! It engulfed him and soon after it cleared. Sonic was no where in sight and space grew black again. "Ha ha ha!" laughed Eggman "At long last that hedgehog is no more!" What Eggman didn't realize was that a small sparkle of light was in the spot where the blast was. Eggman was about to leave when the sparkle exploded in a huge flash of light! It soon settled down, revealing Sonic! "No!" cried Eggman "This is a nightmare!" "And I'm about to wake you up!" replied Sonic. Sonic summoned up some energy and one of his quills began growing. It grew and grew until it was about six feet long! He reached back and broke the quill off! A new quill regenerated in its place. Static electricity surged through it as little sparks of lightning jumped off it. Sonic charged at Eggman and Eggman jumped to the left. He looked over at Sonic to see he wasn't moving. Eggman didn't know that Sonic moved so fast he could make an image of himself that would last a few seconds.

Eggman swung a punch at it but his hand went through it. The fake disappeared and Sonic got his attention. "Hey Eggman!" he shouted "Over here!" Sonic waved to Eggman from a nearby asteroid. "You pesky hedgehog!" said Eggman angrily "Hold still!" Eggman fired a blast at Sonic, but Sonic left another fake in his place. The blast flew through it and the fake soon vanished. "You had your fun, Eggman" said Sonic "Now it's my turn!" Sonic began moving all around space leaving fakes everywhere! Eggman looked in shock at all the fake Sonics in every direction. Eggman blindly fired blasts at every Sonic he saw. He soon stopped and panted heavily, having removed all the fakes. "Guess what, Eggman?" said Sonic. Eggman turned around to see Sonic floating nearby "You missed me!" he shouted. Sonic hurled the quill as hard as could straight at Eggman. Eggman tried to run but he was too tired from removing all the fakes.

The quill made a direct hit and exploded upon contact. Smoke covered Eggman, even with glasses he couldn't see through the smoke. He would have to wait until it cleared. Sonic took advantage of the spare moment and flew up a little bit from where just was. He took a stance and waited for the smoke to clear. The smoke soon cleared and Eggman was revealed. He was covered in small bruises from the explosion of the quill. Eggman turned around and looked in horror to see Sonic in a stance. "You hurt me and my friends" Sonic said "And now you'll pay!" Sonic focused all of the energy he could into his right hand. It glowed lightly and when Sonic was done, it glowed deeply. Sonic fired his blast and Eggman yelled in terror as the blast came right for him! The blast hit Eggman and he powered down to normal. It began pushing him down towards earth. "You may have beaten me!" he shouted "But I guarantee that you will not leave this battle, alive!" Eggman pulled out the evil chaos emeralds and threw them at Sonic. "Self destruct!" he shouted.

The blast pushed Eggman back into the earth's atmosphere and headed straight his base! Eggman and the blast crashed into the base and a huge explosion engulfed the entire area! The evil chaos emeralds surrounded Sonic and each flashed white four times. Black waves emerged from the evil emeralds and the evil emeralds slowly faded away into the wave. "What are they doing?" Sonic asked himself. The black waves grew bigger and bigger giving Sonic no room to run. The seven black waves fused into one huge wave and engulfed Sonic. Sonic punched, kicked, and blasted the wave but he could not get out. Black lines flew out from the wave and it self-destructed with Sonic inside! Sonic yelled at the top of his lungs from the huge energy that was tearing him apart. His yells and his image slowly faded away until the blast and Sonic were no where in sight.

Meanwhile, everyone else was at the Mystic Ruins relaxing and watching Nack rebuild the workshop. "Stupid echidna" Nack muttered under his breath. "I heard that!" said Knuckles who was making sure that Nack didn't stop working. "Sorry!" cried Nack frightened. "Hey, look!" Tails suddenly said. He pointed up to a huge black spot in the sky. It was the blast from the evil emeralds. Everyone watched as the black spot shrunk to nothing. "Oh no!" cried Amy "I hope Sonic is alright."

End of Chapter 24


	25. How It All Ended

I'd like to take a moment to thank you for reading all the way through this story. It means a lot to me. I should have the improved version ready to be posted sometime within the near future so stay tuned.

And with that, here is the finale.

Chapter 25: How it all Ended

Over the next few days, everyone spent time alone. Except for Nack, who was kept working under the watchful eye of Knuckles. Sonic and Eggman were both presumed dead. It was a victory that came with a great price. A funeral was going to be held, but it would be too sad for everyone to bear. Needless to say, things wouldn't be the same. Nack finished the workshop and Knuckles let him go. He was too upset from Sonic's death. "Ok Nack, you're done. Now get out of here" said Knuckles. "That's it?" asked Nack "You're not going to hit me or anything?" "No" replied Knuckles "You've done your time. Just leave the master emerald alone and I'll leave you alone." "Whoopee!" cheered Nack as he skipped off. (Yes, he skipped.) Nothing more was said or done until that night.

Tails was lying in his bed. He was tossing and turning like crazy, for he was having a nightmare. He was dreaming that Sonic was fighting Eggman and he was losing. "No! Sonic!" shouted Tails in his sleep. He woke up in a panic, sweating and panting. "Sonic" Tails said to himself "I miss you." He got up and went out to his front doorstep "I can't sleep" he thought "I need some fresh air." He sat down and looked up at the bright night sky, thinking of how much he missed Sonic. Tails saw a shooting star, flying across the sparkly sky. He closed his eyes and made a wish. "I wish Sonic was alive" he thought to himself. The shooting star continued to fly across the dark sky when suddenly; it stopped in its tracks. The star began plummeting straight down towards the workshop! It moved to the side and stopped right in front of Tails! He was shocked to see the star he wished upon before his very eyes. The glow of the star faded until a figure was visible. It appeared to be a white porcupine until it changed from white to blue.

"Sonic!" cried Tails "Your ok!" Tails gave Sonic a hug "I thought you were dead!" Tails released his hold on Sonic. "It's alright" said Sonic softly "I'm alive and well." But Sonic wasn't well. He fell down on one knee, exhausted from his battle. "Are you alright?" asked Tails worriedly. "Yeah" replied Sonic "I'm just a little tired. How about we continue this reunion tomorrow?" "Sure thing" answered Tails. Tails grabbed Sonic's arm and put it around his shoulders. He helped Sonic into the workshop and into a spare bed. Sonic's head hit the pillow and he instantly fell asleep. Tails hopped into his own bed and fell fast asleep. He was so happy that Sonic was alive. The next day, Tails gathered everyone in front of the workshop to reveal a surprise to them. "Alright, Tails" said Knuckles impatiently "What's this surprise?" "Believe me, it's worth your time" replied Tails "Come on out!" Tails gave the cue and Sonic emerged from the workshop with a grin on his face. Surprise was cast upon everyone's faces especially Amy's. "Oh Sonic!" she cried "I'm so happy to see you!" She hugged Sonic and didn't want to let go. Everyone else gathered around Sonic and had one thing they all wanted to know. "Sonic" asked Amy "How did you survive that huge blast?"

"Well" Sonic began (a flashback appears). Sonic was in the big wave just moments before it exploded. He was trying desperately to break out when seven small green waves entered the black wave. It was the remaining master emerald shards in wave form! They fused together into one big green wave and covered Sonic. The wave turned white from the energy was giving off. With this wave surrounding him, Sonic was able to escape the black wave before it exploded. Over the next few days, Sonic searched and searched, trying to find the Mystic Ruins or Station Square, any place where he and his friends lived. He continued his search until that night when he found Tails's workshop. (The flashback ends.) "…and that's what happened" finished Sonic. Everyone was now feeling better knowing that Sonic was alive so they went on with their usual routines.

That night, at Amy's apartment, a knock was heard at her door. Amy answered it and was surprised to see Sonic. "What are you doing here?" she asked puzzled. "I told you that when this whole thing was over, I would take you on a date to Twinkle Park" replied Sonic "Besides, it's the least I can do after making you worry so much." (Check back in the story for when Sonic mentions the date. I forgot where it is.) "Oh, yeah!" said Amy happily "I remember! Just a minute." She ran into the bathroom and stood in front of her mirror. She grabbed a hairbrush and gave her hair a few quick combs. She was so excited! She returned to the door "I'm ready!" she said excitedly. Sonic and Amy went to Twinkle Park and got in for free. They went as a couple and couples get in free. They rode the Ferris wheel and Sonic got sick because he just ate a chili dog with extra cheese and jalapeños. They played one of those games where you throw a baseball and try to knock over some jars. Sonic easily won and handed Amy a stuffed chao doll triumphantly. "It's so precious!" she cried.

They had a wonderful time and soon were back at the door of Amy's apartment. "Well, Amy" Sonic started "I had a great time." "Me too" Amy replied. They both looked into each other's eyes, wondering what to do next. After a moment, Sonic gave Amy a kiss on the cheek and ran off. Amy placed her hand on her cheek and walked into her apartment happily. (Could this lead to true love? Maybe.) Alls well that ends well. Eggman was defeated, the master emerald was restored, and the evil chaos emeralds were gone forever.

THE END


End file.
